Finding the way home
by Silvermyst
Summary: Who is this girl, Thalia Sinclair? Who's her brother? What happens when she meets some old friends 11 years later? Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Who I Am

Hey everyone! Well I finally started writing again...take a photo while it lasts! Anyway, I hope you like this fic. Even if you don't I demand reviews so you can at least tell me what sucks about it. So please, I'm begging you, review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing cause if I did I'd be rich, famous and very good friends with the G-boys!   
  
  
Prologue: Who I am  
  
My name is Thalia Sinclair and I'm a loser.  
  
At least, that's how I feel these days. It seems as though nothing can make me happy anymore. Not the beautiful spring flowers in the park across the street from my apartment, not the smell of the salty sea air carried in on the breeze from the nearby ocean, not even my job can cheer me like they used to. The only things keeping me going are the letters I receive, every week, from my brother and the knowledge he still loves me.  
  
I haven't seen my brother for about 11 years, not since I left when I was 7. I moved away from my home, my family, to Canada so I could follow my dream. I dreamt of dancing where everyone would see me, and I would make my father proud.  
  
I suppose you think that age 7 is a little young to move to a foreign country and choose a career, many think that in fact, but the truth is some people are ready for life at a young age. Ready for the freedom, opportunity and the hardships.  
  
Ok maybe I could have lived without the hardships but, I guess, it all worked out for the best. I mean it made me who I am today so I guess I shouldn't complain.  
  
Anyway, I came to Canada when I was 7 and boarded with a nice old couple who home schooled me while I attended classes at the Canadian Dance Academy (CDA) for 5 years. Then I joined up with a dance group that traveled throughout the Earth and Colonies and stayed with them for 3 years. There was a nice woman named Lila in the group who helped me continue my education to the point where I was recognized as a high school graduate. On my third year with the group I was offered a place in the biggest company ever, the Canadian Dance Company (CDC). By that time I was 15 and not even in my prime so I guess Lila thought it was a great opportunity for me and convinced me to accept they're offer.  
  
I've been with CDC for about 3 years now and have successfully made myself a name in ballet and latin dancing. And through it all, I've not once seen my family since I left. All I know of them I've gotten from their letters.   
  
When my father died I wanted so much to just give up and go home but my brother wouldn't hear of it. He was determined for me to succeed. I thank him immensely for his support, and for his love.  
  
Someday I'll see my brother again, maybe when the wars end and there is definite peace throughout the land, when its safe to go to him without my life being in danger. Hopefully it'll be someday soon, but until then, I'll just pretend we've never met.  



	2. Chapter1: A letter and an old friend

Hey all, me again. Ok so the prologue blew, thats ok. I just needed to give a litle bit of background info and didn't really know how else to do it. I hope you like this chapter better. Sorry they're so short but I lack the talen for long chapters. R&R. Ja ne!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW so don't sue me cause all you'll get is a retarded cat and my brother...on second thought, that wouldn't be that bad a thing...hmmm.   
  
  
Chapter1: A letter and an old friend  
  
Thalia woke up, at 5 am, feeling slightly blue. She ignored it, thinking herself paranoid, and got up to take a shower. She then dressed in a black leotard, blue tights and pulled her auburn hair in a bun. Then grabbed her toe shoes and started stretching in the livingroom of her apartment.  
  
She'd usually stretch and practice ballet every morning for 2 hours before breakfast. Then meet her partner Brad to practice latin dancing for 2 more hours before going out for lunch. After that she'd usually just relax for awhile before cooking dinner for herself and settling herself down to study.  
  
Today however, fate decided to give her a change, hopefully for the best.  
  
Thalia sat reading her mail over a bowl of cheerios when she suddenly dropped her mail and fell off her chair, spilling her breakfast all over the place. She immediately jumped up and re-read the letter quickly before once again dropping it, eyes wide.   
  
It was a letter from her brother. He wanted her to come home, to allow him to help celebrate her upcoming 18th birthday. He wrote of throwing a grand ball in her honor and of how much he hoped she would agree to come.  
  
She immediately sent word to him that she accepted his offer and would be there the next day.   
  
For the rest of the day, Thalia flew about like a madwoman, trying to get everything ready for her trip the next morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She tugged nervously on her waist length braid before glancing, for what had to be the millionth time, at her watch as she waited impatiently for her escort to arrive to take her to her brother. She sighed before glancing around, once again, at her surroundings.  
  
The airport was quite busy for 3am. People running about like heedless chickens, hugging their loved ones and locating their baggage. She snickered as a young woman, who looked to be in her 20's, threw herself into a man's loving embrace, causing them both to fall to cold, stone floor.  
  
She was so involved in watching the couple's heartwarming show of affection that she didn't hear someone coming up behind her until she felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around her waist.  
  
"Guess who?" A soft masculine voice she knew all too well whispered sexily in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight.  
  
"I didn't know you'd be here." Thalia said softly, not turning to look at the man who held her in his embrace.  
  
"I came to greet you. I'm glad you decided to come Thalia, I've missed you since you joined CDC." He explained. Her heart softened at his words.   
  
"I've missed you too…" She turned in his arms to face him, her green eyes staring into his. "Trowa."  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: And so it begins

yaaaaahhhhh!! chapter 2! hope you enjoy it. please r&r. ja ne!  
  
Chapter 2: And so it begins  
  
Duo walked down one of the many hallways of the mansion where he was staying. He was about to enter his room when he heard a noise. It was coming from the room beside his. He approached the door and pressed his ear against the door. He grinned, there was definitely someone in there.   
  
Duo loudly opened the door, causing it to slam into the wall. His jaw dropped at what he saw. A couple was making out on the bed. When the sound of the door meeting the wall caused their heads to jerk up and look at him.   
  
Duo laughed as he finally got a good look at the pair. The woman looked about his age and had long auburn hair pulled back into a now very messy braid. Her amazing green eyes glared at him with the promise of great pain later. She was dressed in form fitting flared blue jeans and a white, midriff t-shirt that said "If you think I'm an angel, I'll send you to Hell", on the front. A pair of black, heeled, combat boots covered her feet.   
She was quite pretty, even with the glare and Duo thought she was definitely flirt-worthy.  
  
Duo then turned to look at the man. His jaw dropped. "Trowa?" He said in shock. "Oh yeah! Go Trowa! Wait until I tell the guys!" Duo yelled as he took off down the hall.   
  
Trowa growled in annoyance at Duo's antics before turning back to his companion. "Come on." He said, "I'll take you to meet the others, Duo's probably told everyone you're here by now." The woman nodded before getting up and following him down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I swear you guys, Trowa's got a girlfriend. She's hot too!" Duo told Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Relena, Hilde, Catherine and Millardo.   
  
"Sure, sure Duo. Trowa has a girlfriend and monkeys are invading Earth." Hilde said sarcastically. Duo's face lit up with hope, "You mean you believe me?" He asked. Hilde shook her head and walked away, muttering about how dense Duo was sometimes.  
  
Catherine looked thoughtful. "Duo, did she have green eyes and auburn hair?" She asked. Duo looked at Catherine in amazement. "Yeah, she did. Do you know her Cathy?" Catherine nodded. "Who is she?" Asked Relena as everyone else leaned in closer to hear the answer. "She's someone I met a long time ago." Catherine said with a faraway look in her eyes. "It was before the wars and Trowa was with me, working at the circus. The Ringmaster had decided that to save money on traveling we'd join share traveling costs and accommodations with a popular dance group that went all over Earth and the colonies. It worked out wonderfully because it save on travel and it attracted more crowds. Well anyway, there was this girl in the dance group. She was only about 12 or so at the time, a year younger than Trowa, and the newest addition to the group, she was the youngest but also one of the best. She was such a sweet girl, always wanting to help others. I remember she used to follow me around before shows, helping me get ready. Once, when Trowa got sick, She offered to take his place when I did the knife throwing trick. She was so afraid I'd hit her that she wouldn't open her eyes, she was so cute! Occasionally, when her partner was sick, she would ask Trowa to help her out and be her latin dance partner. They looked so good together. She traveled with the dance group and us for about 3 years, then, she left to join the Canadian Dance Company. I haven't seen her for 3 years."   
  
"So is she Trowa's girlfriend or not!" Demanded Duo loudly. Everyone turned and glared at him. Catherine grinned evilly but just shrugged. Duo groaned in annoyance. "So what's she doing here then?" Asked Hilde.  
  
"I'm here because my brother requested it." Said a clear, sweet voice from the door. Everyone turned in surprise to where Trowa and the owner of the voice were. "Nice to see you again Thalia" Catherine greeted. The woman, Thaila, smiled at her. "Who's your brother?" Relena asked, her question dripping with snobbery.  
"I am" Said one of the men as he stepped forward. "Brother…" Whispered Thalia.  



	4. Chapter 3: A Family Reunited

Ok, ok. I know, I know. This chapter kinda sucks and the characters seem a bit ooc but I'm the author and what I say goes! I love this control stuff! Anyway, you know the drill, R&R and I'll let you live...maybe. Luv ya all. Ja ne. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, bla bla bla, you get the idea. I own this crappy story, the song and Thalia. Swipe any of these things and I'll Feed your intestines to Satan for lunch!  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Family Reunited  
  
"Brother…" Whispered Thalia. The man nodded. "That I am, my dear. Welcome back." He said. He held open his arms, wordlessly pleading for her to embrace him and let them become a family once more. Thalia looked shyly at him before stepping into his waiting arms. They hugged briefly, both uncertain as to what to do next. Fortunately, Relena spared them the uncomfortable moment by being the first to break the silence. "What?! You're her brother?! MILLARDO PEACECRAFT! How is this possible? I'm your only sibling!!" She screeched.   
  
Thalia winced at the shrill noise, while Millardo didn't seen affected. He looked at Relena blankly before opening his mouth to speak. "My dear Relena, you are not a true Peacecraft." "What the hell do you mean by that?!" She yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears in agony.   
  
Thalia looked confused. "I have a younger sister?" She asked Millardo softly, her face betraying her shock at the new information. Millardo shook his head. "No, she's not your real sister. Relena was adopted after you left." He explained gently. Thalia nodded in understanding while Relena was seeing red.   
  
"Adopted?! Like hell I was adopted! If I was adopted then why isn't SHE Queen of the Sank Kingdom instead of me?" She said smugly. "Good question!" Duo announced, earning him a glare from everyone present.   
Everyone turned back to Thalia, awaiting her answer. "I left to follow my dreans, so to speak. I was never meant to be Ruler, that was supposed to be Millardo's job since he was the oldest. And I can't be Queen of a pacifist nation because I'm not a bloody pacifist!" Thalia yelled. "In fact, I hate pacifism and those who preach about it! News flash, its never gonna happen!!" "You go girl!" Duo, once again, shouted. "If anyone needs me I'll be in a bar drinking myself into oblivion!" Thalia told them before leaving.  
  
"I think that went rather well, don't you?" Trowa asked Catherine and Millardo. They both nodded. "I just hope you can get Relena to accept her Millardo." Catherine muttered. "Don't ya think someone should follow her?" Asked Hilde. "We will, won't we Quatre?" Offered Duo. Quatre, not knowing what else to do, nodded. "Ok. Please bring her back in one piece Quatre." Said Millardo before they left."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre and Duo found Thalia in a jam-packed bar, making good of her promise to get smashed. They each took a seat on either side of her. Thalia gave Quatre a looksey. "Hey Blondie, don'ts I knows yours from somewheres?" She slurred. "Yes Miss Thalia, you saw me at your brother's place. My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner and that's Duo Maxwell. We're friends of your brother's and Trowa's." He explained gently. "Wells then Blondie, * hic* seeins that we'res all buds * hic* here, haves a drink!" She commanded drunkenly.  
  
Quatre looked to Duo for help to find his friend already downing alcohol and with a buzz. Thalia turned to Duo. "Your kinda cutes * hic* for a girl." She told him. Duo grinned. "I'ms a guy." He told her slyly. "Even better" She grinned. Quatre watched helplessly as the 2 flirted drunkenly. 'Oh great.' He thought.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And the cow goes woof! And the goat goes * hic* caw! And the *hic * elephant goes…um…goes" "Squeeks!" "Oh yeah!" "And the elephant goes squeaks! *hic *" "What's all this racket? What the hell? Quatre? Duo? Thalia? Your all drunk!" Yelled Millardo, who had come out of the house to find the cause of the noise. "Busted!!!" Sang 3 VERY drunk people before staggering into the house and passing out.  



End file.
